Journey Of An Empath
by peppybennett
Summary: Phoebe is experiencing a power expansion, one that has her in a battle with inner demons. This middle sisterwitch finds herself physically changing as her powers continue to morph out of control. Adjusting her powers to work for the power of three just m
1. Chapter 1

These are 3 sister-witches with paranormal powers some of which include but are not limited to psycho-kinesis, telekinesis, telepathy, orbing and levitating.  
The eldest is married to their White Lighter (Gaurdian Angel), Leo and they have a son, Wyatt. Chris is the second son of Piper and Leo except he has yet to be born although he is visiting from the future. The youngest sister, Paige is actually their half sister on their Mother's side and half White Lighter too. Phoebe is the middle sister and has the power of premonition.  
Journey of an Empath is centered around Phoebe and her powers.

**Journey of an Empath**

**Phoebe is experiencing a power expansion one that has her in a battle with inner demons. This middle sister-witch finds herself physically changing as her powers continue to morph out of control. Adjusting her powers to work for the power of three just might be the demise of these Charmed Ones.**

**---------------------**

In the presence of a Sage

"The shades are drawn in my room so the darkness will come faster. It's just quieter at night, no remorse, no anger just quiet. I feel a presence around me all the time pacing back and forth sensing my mental anguish but there is no sound." She paused between thoughts then hesitated, turned and softly said "I cry myself to sleep and turn my headphones louder to drown out the sound of my own tears. I can't even hear my own thoughts. Instead I am forced to accept the tortured misery of these emotions. I'm really scared. What if I never gain control of this? What if we are attacked, what's going to happen?"

She tossed her hair behind her shoulder and stood up to face Phoebe. Sensing that she was troubled before she even spoke she tried to comfort her with her words. "Controlling your new power has to come naturally. It has to be…"

"Everywhere I turn no matter what I'm doing I am completely lost and constantly feeling everything at a heightened level. Maybe I am not ready for this power? It seems like too much too soon. If my powers are changing or expanding why now, what's the trigger?" Phoebe was pacing back and forth and nearly knocked her over as she blindly walked around like a headless animal.

"You have to calm down and take your time. You are thinking too much and it's all coming out at once."

Feeling vulnerable and half crazed Phoebe announced "Oh, and don't think I can't sense your stress and all that pressure it's too much being pulled in every direction. Maybe I shouldn't have come." Feeling desperate and embarrassed she picked up her bag and headed for the door. "I'm sorry to have bothered you."

"Phoebe wait, don't…" She called after her but she was already out the door. Strange how she could sense my emotions and I was doing everything in my power to cloak it. "Powerful witch" She snarled.

**---------------------**

For no reason Phoebe started running to her car she wasn't being chased she just needed to run as if she were running from her own fears. The silence was so invasive she dropped her head in her hands and let out a sigh. If she were ever going to deal with her pain now was the time. Defeated she sat in her car and fought back the tears that were stinging her eyes.

_How does a change in my powers cause such an upset? It's not like my powers haven't adjusted before. I have made provisions. What is happening? Worst of all I can't tell my sisters. Piper and Leo are worried about who turns Wyatt; Paige and Richard are dealing with his magic issues and I just can't burden them. Then there's Chris and his big secret it's all too much but not too much to upset my sisters._

Thinking aloud she said "Maybe I should just come back another day." With a questionable half smile on her face she froze realizing if anyone could see her they might think she was crazy sitting in a car talking to herself.

**---------------------**

Back at the Manor

"Phoebe, Paige? Hello anyone home? I have got to get to the club and Leo is late to pick up Wyatt." Piper yelled out to no one in particular.

"Oh, hey what's going on?" Paige rounded the corner and saw Piper in the kitchen. She was wearing an apron with her hair swept up and a somewhat frazzled look on her face. Paige smiled it had been sometime since she witnessed Piper in the kitchen cooking something other than potions or baby food. There was a familiar, comforting feeling that came over Paige whenever she saw her sister in the kitchen. As if she had always been there even before they were re-united as sisters.

"Well, I have got to get to P3 and Leo's late. I have no idea where Phoebe is." Noticing that Paige was not wearing her Teaching robes she stopped herself "Wait a second, I thought you were at Magic School. Where have you been?"

"I was at Richard's helping him cope with the whole _no magic thing_. It's kind of hard controlling my powers around him; I don't want to make him feel uncomfortable. I'm on my way to Magic School now. What's up?"

"Wyatt is upstairs sleeping, I need to get to _P3_ and Leo is late." Looking up to the heavens she shouted "Leo! Leo!"

"If you want I can take Wyatt with me to Magic School."

"Thanks Paige that would really help out. Hey, have you seen Phoebe, she wasn't here when I woke and she's not answering her cell." Piper grabbed her jacket and headed for the door when Phoebe entered.

"Hi where have you been? "

"Oh you know, out and about, is Leo here I need to ask him about a few things.

"Is everything ok? See now would not be a good time for an attack."

Phoebe sighed "You don't know the half of it."

Ignoring her remark Piper finished her thought "No, he.." pointing up to the heavens "seems to be missing lately; so if you do see Leo I need to speak with him. Leo?! Leo! Ah, forget it."

With everyone headed in different directions Phoebe decided to take a moment to herself and take a long hot bath.

**---------------------**

Corporeal Visions

Quiet at last Phoebe lit six white candles and lay back in her warm bubble bath. There was no sound and no emotion. No one to cloud her head and for the first time today she had a clear mind. She was able to relax and enjoy the moment. It was so calm and serene she felt herself start to fall asleep.

_In her dream_ _she was watching herself almost like a movie. Downstairs walking about the manor without shoes on her feet. The house was full of people Grams, her Mother, Melinda Warren and many others. Phoebe opened and closed her eyes a few times. I must be seeing things she thought. Piper, Paige and Leo were there too. Baby Wyatt and future Chris. She couldn't put it together. Was it the past meets the present meets the future? Phoebe walked around the manor from room to room trying to understand. Then her heart quickened and skipped a beat. What was happening? Just as the front doors of the manor flung open she felt her heart sink into the pit of her stomach. A small frame woman wearing a long blue gown entered. Phoebe stepped closer to the woman she could see that her face was disfigured. Who was this woman? She is floating through the house?! Phoebe took a deep breathe and composed herself to speak when she noticed the woman was dropping pictures as she floated around each room. Photos of an elderly woman. As she stepped closer she could see more pictures. Pictures of her but at different stages in her life; childhood, her and Cole and photos from past lives. Who is this woman?_

"Err, ugh. Hello who are you? Hello…"

Phoebe startled awake and sat in the tub for a minute. Her breathing labored and heart beating like a drum she decided to get out of the water and try to get some sleep. She was still shaking from her dream when she reached for her towel and noticed her hands were different. They were older, spotty and wrinkled with extra skin. Veins protruding and prominent, she blinked in disbelief. Frightened she grabbed her towel and leapt out of the tub so fast that she slipped and hit the floor. "Ouch my head." She rubbed the back of her head with her hand. Everything felt the same, she felt the same and now her hands felt strong and normal.

Wrapping herself in the towel she examined her hands again, they were fine not old or spotty. She laughed it off maybe I should hit my head more often she thought. Was that a dream or a premonition? She hadn't had a premonition in some time. In fact ever since she became an Empath her premonitions have been lacking. A worried Phoebe wrapped herself in her blanket and curled up in her bed in the dark waiting. Waiting for something anything a noise; the silence was palatable. The night calm and inviting, she started to fall asleep again.

_Once more she found herself downstairs, walking about the house with the same people but this time she had a very desperate feeling. Sensing there was more to this than just a dream she sub-consciously told herself to pay attention, maybe this time she could pick up clues. There she was the woman "Excuse me, who are you?" The disfigured woman did not answer instead kept floating about the house. "Hello, can you hear me?" Frustrated she threw her hands up and blatantly asked "Can anybody hear me? Who are you, where did you come from and why are all these people here in my house?" She could see Piper approaching "Piper! Piper, Piper what is happening?" Even Piper did not answer no one would even look in her direction it was as if she were not there. 'What is wrong with everyone? Am I going crazy?' She started hearing voices in her head. As she passed each person their thoughts rang louder in her head, so loud her ears were in pain. Feeling their emotions, the presence she felt before had returned to mentally torture her._

Phoebe was scared. She woke in a cold sweat gasping for air feeling something sticking on her neck she grabbed her pink sweater and headed to the mirror to run her fingers through her hair before heading downstairs. As she looked at herself she noticed dried blood had dripped from her ear onto her neck. She could hear her sisters downstairs. "Pull yourself together Phoebe" she whispered to herself. She wiped the dried blood from her neck and tried to stay calm. Half shaking and her body exhausted she was on the verge of tears again. If I could stand here and let the tears wash me away she thought. Emotionally drained Phoebe took a deep breath and headed downstairs.


	2. Chapter 2

--------------------  
(Morning at the Manor)

Phoebe dragged her tired body towards the kitchen. Run-down and ragged she wrapped her arms around herself, painted a smile on her face and prepared herself. Piper's white dazzling smile glinted in Phoebe's direction. "Morning Phoebes" She sang. "What time did you get in last night?"

Casually trying to deflect the attention she was receiving she answered. "Oh you know. I didn't want to wake anyone when I got in so I just went straight up to bed."

Paige leaned over and stole a bagel from the plate in the middle of the table and shoved it into her mouth as she asked "Hmm hot date last night…? Since when did you start hanging _late night_ again?"

"No. I did not have a hot date last night and I am not hanging out _late night_!" She sniveled. Realizing it might seem as if she were over reacting she tried to segue into a calmer response "I'm just feeling a little icky and wanted to go straight to bed. It's no big deal just a little more tired than usual." Phoebe chuckled under her breath hopeful no one would notice her change in demeanor.

"So, you did go out last night?" Piper turned around to face Phoebe with a sly smile on her face. "Cause when I got in from the club I did not hear you. Leo said he hadn't seen you all night and he came in late. She stopped turned and faced her sister C'mon Phoebe whatcha hiding?"

Pressured and nervous Phoebe tried to remind herself that her powers were simply expanding and her sisters where just being sisters. The dark circles under her eyes and pale skin where not helping her cause at all.

"Honey, are you sure you're ok?" Paige chimed in "You don't look so good."

"Nothing that a good cup of coffee and a hearty breakfast won't fix… Right? Piper isn't that what you've always said?"

"What? When did I say that?" She laughed at how she mothered everyone around her even before she had Wyatt.

Paige sat in the chair across from Phoebe "Do you think this is magical or are you just coming down with something?"

"No, no I just need a cup of coffee and a few minutes with a shower." Inside she felt jumpy and unable to control her emotions. Phoebe wanted so much to tell her sisters what she was going through was magical but she wasn't even sure herself. Could her dream have been a premonition or just some strange nightmare? She tried to rationalize with herself. _My powers are expanding and that always makes things a little crazy._ Another night of waking up in a cold sweat was more than she could handle. She made up her mind she would call Elise and take a couple of days off then pay another visit to the Sage.

--------------------  
(Sage Advice)

The room was cloaked with heavy fabric and it seemed smaller, darker than she remembered. The smell of herbs and potions was overwhelming. Black candles replaced the white candles that melted on the wall sconces from her last visit. With every breath she took she could sense a presence around her. She felt heavy and tired almost as if she had been drugged. Frightened Phoebe wanted to run but she stood there feeling paralyzed. As she turned to leave she heard a voice.

"Why are you running child? There's no need to be afraid."

She turned around to find a small frail woman dressed in a blue regalia; grinding herbs with a martyr and pestle. "What are you working on there, a potion?" Phoebe realized she had just bared her soul the day before to this woman. She was so out of it she could have just given away her and her sisters biggest secrets to a demon. Feeling skeptical she asked "Are you really a Sage?"

"Why do you question now? You seemed eager to share your pain. You were very interested in learning how to control your ever changing gift." She sounded as if she were hissing underneath each word she spoke.

Phoebe shivered inside. Slowly she took a step towards the woman. Her hands were wrinkled, taught and dressed with spots just like the woman in her dream; just like Phoebe's hands last night. Trying to get a closer look Phoebe carefully stepped towards the Sage.

"What is it you are looking for dear?" In a sing-songy tone she waddled towards her and said "You still have questions and I can help you find the answers you seek."

"My only question is what do you want? You obviously know who I am and you haven't tried anything yet… but why? What's holding you back?"

"Child, you still do not trust me. I assure you, I mean you no harm. Remember you came to me; and for that you must follow your journey." The Sage turned and walked away from Phoebe.

"So I should trust you, is that it? Why the black candles and the ominous cloud that hangs over this place?"

"Yes, well it should seem different to you. I am working with a _different_ type of magic today." The Sage smiled and Phoebe could see spaces where teeth should be.

"What kind of _different_ magic?"

"Nothing that should frighten you dear; I am only mastering in the art of defensive magic. Cloaking, a little binding and a few protection spells." She turned to face Phoebe took a deep breath and raised her arms as if she were about to spread something about the room but only spoke "There are dark forces that follow you. A fore-warned witch is a wise one. Don't think that all magic is good or bad; some magic can be neutral. What magic seems to renaissance from a menacing place… just might emanate light."

Phoebe scoffed. "Ok, I'll bite. Let's say there is neutral magic. What is the source of this magic and exactly what is the intended goal?" Folding her arms she was prepared for a good old fashioned interrogation. "You can not expect me to believe that you are not practicing some dark ritual. What is your plan? Who are you protecting and from what?"

The Sage paused "So many questions and I thought you were here to complete your journey. These potions and herbs are all typical when cloaking ones-self from evil."

"Strange, why would a Sage need protecting from evil? Especially if the magic you practice really is neutral." Phoebe was disgusted. She was so desperate to find answers that she walked right into an old fashioned fortune teller. "Shouldn't you be like Switzerland? You know... neutral and all…?"

The Sage continued as she paced the room "There is Five Finger Grass and Marjoram wrapped in Mandrake Root" She waived her arms around pointing to all the different cauldrons in the room. "The black candles protect the user and the space from negative energy, which keeps the place sacred. Anyone, magical or mortal can fall victim to the repercussions of evil practice. It's tempting no matter what side you are on. Come, let us sit and let me show something."

Phoebe sat at the table where the woman was mixing herbs. She looked around the room again. The darkness that had swallowed the light earlier seemed to have lifted. She could clearly see the woman was a Practitioner. There were hundreds of little jars filled with herbs and endless shelves of books with names like Magic Spells and Practices and Scrying for Dummies. Phoebe laughed at the thought of what this woman would do with all the books in Magic School at her disposal.

"So what are we dealing with here, Voodoo, Divination, Cleromancy, Santaria, what exactly?"

The Sage looked at Phoebe with a surprised look on her face. "What a power you have and you are smart too. You assume that I am just a Practitioner but I have a power too. However, for now we will turn to water to read your phenomena."

Phoebe exhaled the breath she forgot to take a second earlier. Her heart began pounding in her chest and her hands were shaking. She watched as the Sage seemed to go into a trance. Her ears starting ringing and she felt dizzy. Sitting completely still and holding her head up she listened as the old woman began to speak.

"You are deeply troubled my child and you should fear what is to come." The Sage looked up with her slate gray eyes and stared at Phoebe. The water in the bowl turned black. Without looking back at the bowl she pursed her lips together and slowly as if she were underwater she spoke. "Bile, black bile..."

Phoebe stood up her head filled with voices. She lost focus on the Sage and could not understand what she was saying. The noises in her head were too loud and her ears were ringing. Her eyes stinging she could feel fluid rolling down her cheek. Her hands were shaking so frantic-like she could not grasp onto anything and fell over. When she opened her eyes the Sage was standing over her. She appeared to be floating. Phoebe could see her disfigured face, gray eyes with dilated pupils and her spotted, wrinkled hands reaching for her.

"Child, child…! Wake up, wake up and tell me what you saw. Tell me… what was it?" Kneeling next to her the Sage reached for Phoebe's hand. "Phoebe, come child tell me of your vision."

A bit dazed Phoebe sat up on her elbows and gazed at the old woman. "I don't remember. I don't think I had a vision as much as a feeling." She sat up and took a breath before attempting to stand. "Did you go into a trance?"

The Sage could see she was full of questions. "Well, I'm sure I did something. I have to leave myself when seeking the truth. Why do you ask my child?" Perceptive as she was, the woman did not want to lead Phoebe with her thoughts. "Your phenomena, tell me what was it like?" So eager she was to hear what Phoebe would say almost eating the words right out of her mouth.

"Well. It was as if… I was feeling what you were feeling. I mean physically feeling your trance." Phoebe began to stammer "As if I were leaving myself at the same time." Phoebe was stunned as she listened to the words come out of her mouth.

"You are a powerful sister-witch. One of the Charmed three and that alone will command all the energy that surrounds you to work in unison with you."

Phoebe listened and observed the old woman. As an Empath she could feel what others were feeling but to actually channel someone's physical response. It was as if she had become the Sage. How was this even possible?

"Yes, my child." Smiling, the old woman folded her long fingers into each other and waited for the response that was to come.

"This is huge. This is very, very huge. I do not know how this is going to work. So are you telling me that when there is active magic involved this can or will happen?" Phoebe's head was whirling with so many questions. "What happens if there is evil around?"

Pacing back and forth she thought how am I going to tell Piper and Paige what has happened. This is not good, not good. Turning to the Sage she spoke even toned and low "Thank you, I have to go now."

"Phoebe, we did not explore your questions and reveal the underlying truth that you seek."

"No. See, that's ok… because I will keep in touch. Thanks again." Stumbling out the door she bumped into an older man who resembled a character more than a human. "Oh, excuse me." The door slammed close startling her as she searched for her keys. Noticing the dark spots on her hand had returned she kept walking. The longer she stared at them the older her hands appeared.


	3. Chapter 3

--------------------  
(Bring In The Haruspex)

She stared at her hands long and hard. Blinking, trying to remember if they had always looked this way. She couldn't remember. Thinking of the old woman and her hands she suddenly stopped. It had begun to softly rain. As the sensation of the rain fell against her skin; she thought how long it had been since she enjoyed the simple moments in her life. She could feel how cool the rain was on the back of her neck but inside she was a bundle of nerves.

Deciding that it would be easier to face her fears than her sisters, she turned and headed back to the Sage. The rain clouds above cast a shadow over the light of day and people around her ran for cover. She pushed the door to the shop open and called out "Hello, anybody here? Sage, is that you?" Phoebe thought it strange that just seconds earlier the old woman was here. Something wasn't right and she could feel her body tense up. The room turned frigid and the rain drops so soothing just seconds earlier began to burn. Phoebe walked around looking for a second door; an exit or entrance to another room but nothing.

Her ears began to ring. A piercing sharp tone, the sound resonated so loudly it deafened her to the rest of the world. Collapsing to the floor in a puddle of pain she cried out "Help me, someone help me!" Without self control she watched as her arms shriveled into wrinkled skin. A tear ran down her check as her hair turned coarse and brittle. Phoebe was changing physically and she could not stop it. Her life started flashing before her eyes. She had memories of Prue, Piper, and her Grams; flashbacks to moments in her life that she had long forgotten. She panicked wondering if these were the final moments of her life. _No! Not like this, alone and resembling nothing of my former self. This has to be demonic._

_Phoebe? Phoebe, Phoebe… what's happening? _She could hear someone speaking in her head. She searched the room but there was no one. _What is happening to me?_ Confused she searched the room for mirrors, gremlins, fairies anything. _I must be cracking up._ She found an ornate, gilded hand mirror on the floor in the corner of the room. She held it to her face. Her worst nightmare had come to life. Touching her cheek in disbelief she opened her mouth but could not speak.

--------------------

Paige slid the lace curtain from the window in the living room to give herself a clear view of the front yard. "Phoebe's home" she sang. The three of them had been sitting in the living room talking and enjoying the day. Leo let out a laugh and Piper turned to him and smiled before she leapt off the sofa to greet Phoebe at the door.

They all heard the door open and close. As Piper rounded the corner she heard Phoebe.

"Piper."

Completely taken aback, Piper gulped a mouthful of air and shrieked "Phoebe?! Is that you? What happened?"


	4. Chapter 4

--------------------

The three of them watched as Phoebe slowly walked to the living room. Her body movements seemed rigid and uneven. "Phoebe, what happened? Who did this to you?" Piper was in a state of shock.

Paige grabbed the blanket that was draped over the sofa and covered Phoebe's legs. "Honey, what happened?" She asked as she sat on the arm of the sofa. Waiting to hear what she would say they all gathered around Phoebe as if she were a story teller.

"I'm not exactly sure where to begin. Um, some time ago, my powers started going kind of wonky on me." Phoebe shifted in her seat. She could sense Piper's nervousness. "I couldn't levitate and my premonitions were on the fritz again. I wasn't really sure what was happening. Until I…" Piper leaned in closer. "Well, demon activity has been light and we've always had the power of three… and the spells." The anxiety coming from the three of them had Phoebe stammering for words.

Leo watched as Phoebe spoke, she looked so small, so fragile. The sofa that Phoebe usually plopped onto seemed to swallow her whole. "Maybe I should try to heal you."

Paige and Piper watched as Leo placed his hands over her, a white –yellow light illuminated from his hands but nothing. "Yes, Leo heal her! Heal her." Piper said. Both sisters stared at Leo hoping he would have an explanation. "Do you know who did this to you?" Paige and Piper turned to see what Phoebe's response would be as Leo slowly moved his hands away.

Continuing her thoughts as if she had not heard Leo she looked up at her sisters "We always have potions and we were ok… I mean I had these weird dreams and no one could hear me. My body was changing." Phoebe started to shake. The trembling that began in her stomach threatened to surpass her heart. She had disappointed her sisters and what was worse she could feel their heartache.

Paige reached toward her sister "Are you cold sweetheart? You're shaking like a leaf." She lifted the blanket from Phoebe's legs and held it up higher to cover her arms. Phoebe shyly waived the blanket away. It was not the cold but her nerves and emotions that were in control now. She could feel everything her sisters and Leo were not saying.

"Phoebe, why didn't you come to me? We've talked about this before. I am your White-Lighter…"

Paige cut Leo off "Actually, Leo, Chris is our White-Lighter now"

"Not the best time Paige" Piper said through clenched teeth.

Leo sighed his healing hands were not getting the job done. _Chris might be their White-Lighter but no one will know the Charmed Ones like I know them_.

"Ok, slow down and start from the beginning. You said you were having dreams, well you've had premonitions in your dreams before" Piper folded her arms just to keep herself from overreacting.

"Yes, but a few days ago I woke from a re-occurring dream. Only this time I had the war wounds to prove it" She looked at Piper and waited for a scolding. Her sister's eyes said what she would not. Phoebe had turned old and feeble. Like the woman she saw in her dreams.

Anxiously Piper asked "What war wounds? Phoebe. What are you talking about?"

Leo always the voice of reason "Everybody just calm down, Phoebe, go on" but Phoebe knew as well as her sisters that even Leo was afraid. "Well, my hands aged and that was scary but they changed back so fast that I didn't know what to think. I really thought I was hallucinating."

Piper scoffed. "Why didn't you come to us? Phoebe?! I cannot believe with everything we have been through you still hesitated to come to us." she was half angry and half scared. She looked at Leo. He knew his wife and although she became the eldest sister after they lost Prue; she was still that middle child who preferred letting someone else take the lead.

"Maybe we should get the Book of Shadows? See if there is a spell or something to reverse the aging process?" Phoebe was ready for the glaring and judgment to stop.

"That's a good idea, Paige would you get the book?" Piper chimed in.

"Yeah, be right back" As she left the living room she mumbled to herself _talk about needing a gallon of Retin-A._

"So, go on what else?" The three of them listened intently but were still at a loss for what to do as Phoebe continued telling them about her dreams.

-----------------------

"Well, there has got to be a way to put her back in her body."

"Technically, she is in her body. Her body is just 40 years older."

"Not helping Paige" Piper snapped. "I don't understand, so this is Phoebe accelerated through time. Clearly this is Phoebe; she has all the same memories…" Piper was meandering around the kitchen while Paige continued mixing a potion. "She is still Phoebe, right?"

"As far as I can tell that's still our sister in there. If time continues to accelerate at the rate it is now… we can't just leave her there sleeping. What if she does not wake up?" Paige stopped when she realized what she had said.

A panicked Piper replied "No. No, she's not aging that fast." They both ran from the kitchen to check on their sister.

-----------------------

Paige scrunched her face and stopped in her tracks. "Piper. Who's that?" Paige asked

Standing over Phoebe was a man cloaked in black. Holding his arms above Phoebe he looked as if he were pulling the life force out of her. His arms were almost gray in color and appeared to be worn like old leather. He held in one hand what looked like a bloodied piece of meat. "No! You stay away from her!" Piper flashed her hands to blow him up but her powers were useless.

He flashed his red eyes at the sisters, they lost their footing and fell to the floor.

"Phoebe, wake up!" Paige yelled across the room. Phoebe did not move. Piper feared that Paige might have been right.

They both watched Phoebe as the creature continued to violate her very essence.

"Phoebe! You wake up right now do you hear me?" Piper cried.

"Leo! Leo!" Paige called.

Loosing his concentration the creature dropped his arms and dematerialized.

Phoebe stirred and opened her eyes.

Leo appeared in a whirl of white light. The sisters jumped to their feet as quickly as they could and ran to Phoebe. Eyes open and the color of blood, skin dehydrated and wrinkled she sat sunken on the sofa.

"Phoebe?! Phoebe can you hear me?"

"Piper, I don't think that's Phoebe anymore."

"Piper I think Paige is right, that's not Phoebe."

"Get the book. Get the book. Get the book!" Piper was near hysteria.

Paige grabbed the book so fast it slid out of her hands and hit the floor. Reaching to pick it up again the book opened to a page that housed a picture of a demon. The demon looked exactly like the one that was just pursuing Phoebe. "Haruspex" Paige said with no emotion.

"Haruspex, what the heck is that?" Piper asked as she covered Phoebe with the blanket. Phoebe was still breathing but in a comatose state.

"I'm afraid that's what Phoebe is" Paige said shyly

"Let me see that." Piper said. The three of them gathered together across from Phoebe to read what was written in the Book of Shadows.


	5. Chapter 5

------------------------

(Where's Phoebe)

Tossing her sisters words over and over again in her mind. Paige tried to sew the pieces together to find the connection with Phoebe and the Haruspex. "Phoebe said it wasn't until she met with the Sage that her dreams started to affect her in real life. It says here that the Haruspex must posses a magical being in order to gain the Ultimate power."

"So, the Sage is magical? I thought the Sage was like a Seer or a Soothsayer. You know practitioners of the craft and not actually possessing a power." Paige interjected "what about the Seer that convinced Phoebe to marry Cole in a dark ceremony and conceive the next source?" Annoyed that her train of thought had lost its course, Piper sarcastically whispered across the room "She was demonic".

"Yes but a Seer nonetheless." Hours earlier they were laughing and enjoying each others company but now under tremendous stain; Paige was determined she would find a way to prove to Piper she could save Phoebe.

"What else did the book say Paige?" irritated she wanted answers. Their sister's body was lying there on the sofa with no signs of life. This was no time for an argument. Piper had a way of letting Paige know that enough was enough with just a look.

"It says here the Haruspex seeks the Ultimate power. He possesses his victims by holding a Hand-Fasting ceremony. When the ritual is complete; the demon unites himself to the victim by overtaking their essence. To gain the magical beings' powers he extracts the kidney or liver from the body… Yuk." Flipping the pages in the book Paige recites the definition for Hand-Fasting "a ceremonial ritual eternally uniting two beings in love. I guess in this case an alliance of dark magic could substitute for love?"

Leo chimed in "In this case. The ultimate power would be Phoebe. Who else has the most concentrated power allowing them to see the past and the future? Her premonitions alone and the added bonus she is a Charmed One must be the path to the ultimate power."

Piper threw her arms up "So how do we find the Sage?"

Paige glanced at Phoebe lying on the sofa. "Guys, what if we don't have to find the Sage."

"What do you mean? Paige that is our sister lying in there of course we have to find her."

"What if she is right there, sleeping on the sofa? If the Haruspex must posses the magical being in order to gain the "Ultimate power" then he must have possessed the Sage. In turn her physical body had to land somewhere. He needs Phoebe alive to control her essence; to switch bodies with the Sage" Paige was quite proud of herself. She was definitely a mystery solver.

"Then where's Phoebe?" Piper asked.

"I think Paige is right. He needs a magical body to posses the second more powerful magical being. Somehow he has to have both Phoebe and the Sage."

"Paige, go and get the Scrying crystal. That should be the fastest way to find her."

"Shouldn't we call for a lost witch?"

"Technically, she's not lost."

"Then maybe we should we try dispossessing a life essence?"

Piper knew she was trying to help. "Paige I think the crystal is our best bet for right now besides dispossessing an essence is a power of three spell. Until we can locate Phoebe's body it won't work. You try Scrying. I'm going to see what I can mix together in the kitchen to vanquish this thing if need be."

Piper left the room. Leo was convinced there had to be something they were leaving out. He approached Paige "Something tells me that the Sage hasn't switched bodies with Phoebe."

Paige looked up from the crystal. "What do you mean? Look at her Leo she looks like the woman Phoebe was describing in her dreams."

"I know but if they actually switched bodies then the Sage would be here with us." Leo paced the room as he spoke "The book says the Haruspex has to possess his victims in order to gain their power. Phoebe's eyes are red just like the Haruspex… What if the demon couldn't finish and still has possession of the Sage?"

"Yeah, now that you mention it something distracted him" Paige looked as if a light bulb had lit up.

With a vile in each hand Piper made her way back to the living room. "Any luck with the crystal?"

"I think the demon has the place cloaked. Phoebe said the Sage was a practitioner and used protection spells." Dropping the crystal she faced Leo and Piper "The demon stopped when you orbed in Leo. You're an elder, a protector" Paige started remembering the events from earlier that day. "Do we have a potion?"

Piper sighed "Yes an essence separation potion and we still have the spell. I can't put my finger on it but something doesn't feel right. It can't be this easy." Leo and Paige looked at Piper. "Well think about it, we find the Sage or demon, throw the potion and say the spell. How do we know we'll get Phoebe back in her body? Nope, this sounds like a trap to me. What if she is not only possessed but has actually gone through the whole Hand-Fasting part. What if this is how he leaves his victims. We still don't have a clue where to find Phoebe's body."

Leo stepped towards Piper "Well, I have a theory. The demon can't posses both of them at the same time. He either has the Sage or Phoebe. Even though she looks different Phoebe was the one who came home and not the Sage. He needs her kidney in order to gain her powers."

"So Phoebe is still here?" Piper started thinking. "Which means the demon will come back to finish what he started. So let's get to it already. If I know Phoebe and her essence, she is going to be one pissed witch if we don't stop this thing from stealing her vital organs."


	6. Chapter 6

--------------------  
(Soul 2 Soul)

The Haruspex searched the room for the Sage. It was dark and the cheap incense smell did nothing to mask the odor of wet, molding wood. Powerless against her unless she showed herself he announced to the room "We have work to do!"

She appeared in a corner of the room and asked "Are we ready?"

"Their White-Lighter interrupted. I was unable to complete the transition." He turned to face her "I will need to go back to retrieve the witch's soul".

The Sage knew she could not remain a spirit in this realm too much longer or their two souls would be forced to cross over. She floated towards him "We had a deal! How are we supposed to make the exchange now? You let a _Being of Light _stop you? When will I get my body?! I sacrificed my soul to give you that witch's essence. You owe me!"

"Owe you!?" Even now she was terrified by his tone. "You, I could do without. Your kind are a dime a dozen. Psychics, Soothsayers and Future Seekers you're all con artists." He laughed under his breath.

"If you allow the witch to remain in this state soon she will be forced to move on and you will loose everything. We are running out of time! How will you switch our souls and gain the vital power you seek? The power you deserve." Pleading her case she prepared to present him with the proof. "With the ultimate power you could revive all the Haruspices, change the future and rule over those in power." Trying to tempt him she floated passed his ear "If you wish. You can have all that and more for eternity but only with the witch and me. You need me."

Holding back his desire to extinguish her soul at that moment he bellowed "I can always find another Sage the soul of the Charmed One is my prize. You are insignificant to me!"

"Insignificant! How do you know another will not betray you? I worked for months calling to this witch, searching out a Charmed One. If it were not for my powers, you would have nothing." The old woman felt her strength fading. Calmly she declared "For centuries Demons have sought the ultimate power and used the knowledge of the Oracles for assistance. It is only recently with the arrival of the Charmed Ones that the ability to gain this power can become a reality. We have a covenant that has been blessed in ceremony, you are bound by honor." She thought it best to keep an eye on the Haruspex as she knew he was not to be trusted.

"Shut up old woman and leave me." Haruspex would need the old woman for the convergence of souls to work. He knew her desire to seek revenge on the warlock who tricked her into the body of an ancient relic would blind her to his plan. She was blood thirsty and his only aspiration was acquiring the ultimate power. Being forced to create an alliance with a charlatan sickened him.

--------------

Piper, Paige and Leo heard a loud crash and the three of them ran to the conservatory to investigate. Puzzled they searched each others eyes for an explanation but nothing was out of place. Piper heard a whisper in her ear.

_'Piper'_

"Did you hear that?" A little surprised Paige reminded her sister the noise was the reason they all came running.

_'Piper'_

This time the whisper was accompanied by a soft breeze on the edge of Piper's nose. "No that! I know you heard it that time!"

"Piper what are you hearing?" Leo asked.

"I could have sworn I heard Phoebe call my name. Maybe I just imagined it" Piper felt nauseous. She was worried and so many thoughts were running through her head. _Other than sacrificing vital organs and obtaining the ultimate power the Book of Shadows offered nothing more on the Haruspex. How were they going to stop the demon from obtaining this so called ultimate power without loosing Phoebe and returning her to her former self?_ _There wasn't much to go on. _Piper was frustrated she did not like feeling out of control.

Standing in the middle of the room it was obvious she was listening for something. "No I don't hear anything." Paige thought it weird that if Phoebe were here why weren't they able to see her? Spirits have appeared to them before what made this different. Phoebe waived her hand in front of Paige's face but Paige had no response.

Angered Phoebe started turning over lamps, throwing papers and knocking books off of shelves. Leo turned in one direction and Piper in another. Paige leaned backward avoiding what she thought could have been a demon but was only the sound of furniture crashing. They could hear destruction all around them but nothing was out of place. Phoebe tried to get their attention by picking up a pewter framed picture of Grams and throwing it across the room. Paige turned and tilted her head in disbelief of what she saw. Phoebe stopped when she noticed she had gotten Paige's attention. Phoebe waited for a repsonse. Then she noticed the picture of Grams was still on the table where she first found it but the wall she used as target practice had a dent in it the exact size and shape of the pewter frame.

Paige called out to Piper and Leo who were still trying to figure out what was happening. "Guys come here and look. Was this dent here before?" Paige still bewildered placed her hands on her hip and let out quick grunt under her breath. Leo and Piper stood by her side sizing up the dent in the wall. "No I think I would have noticed that." Piper said.

Realizing the only explanation would be Phoebe Piper called out. "Phoebe? Phoebe can you hear me?" Phoebe floated across the room to where the three of them stood. She had their attention but now what?


	7. Chapter 7

--------------------  
(Sister Witch Switch)

Phoebe realized she was she could manipulate objects in her world to send a message to her sisters world. Determined she tried to remove the oval mirror off the wall, only she kept falling through it. Her eyes explored the room for something lighter. Remembering the picture frame she wanted to try it again. There it lay on the floor shattered into a thousand pieces. Surprised she moved closer to the pieces. Phoebe was confused earlier the picture frame was on the table in tact. Turning to look at the table it was right where she left it, standing on its three legs minus one photo of Grams.

Piper and Paige stared at the dimpled wall while Leo searched the room looking for evidence of a ghost. He walked over to the frame with Grams photo. "That's the pattern!" He called out as if he had found buried treasure. "That picture of Grams the frame is what made those indentations in the wall."

"Paige I think he's right." Piper spoke up "The markings on the wall are exactly the same as the frame." Piper picked up the frame and walked over to the wall. She held it up and fit it inside the grooves on the wall. "A perfect fit. This frame is a family heirloom. It was given to Grams by her Mother and then to Mom and now it belongs to us." Piper felt a warm familiar feeling in her heart. Memories from her childhood were flooding her mind. "C'mon Phoebe we know you're here. Tell us how to help you" it was clear from the wavering in her voice Piper was feeling anxious.

Paige scanned the room looking for an object that was around the same weight as the picture frame. There was a small potted plant in a spiral holder. "Phoebe if you can hear us move the potted plant closest to the bay window." Leo and Piper turned and the three of them watched and waited for the plant to move.

Phoebe picked up the plant and with all her might threw it against the wall and watched it explode into bits of soil and crushed leaves. Like the picture of Grams it was done. Paige felt a rush of wind and let her eyes follow its intended path but it ended in nothing. Phoebe could hear them but her chance to let them know she understood had just been destroyed.

Fuming, Phoebe flew into a rage throwing books, pictures and anything else she could pick up and move. The three of them could hear the rustling and feel the wind from objects being thrown about but the room in their world remained the same. A crimson red, heart shaped box caught Phoebe's eye. Picking it up she smiled remembering the box belonged to Prue. When she was a little girl she was not allowed to touch it but she knew Prue would understand. Phoebe carried the heart shaped box to the wall where she had thrown the picture earlier. With all her strength she hit the wall with the box and dragged it downward. Then lifting the box in her hand again she smashed it into the same spot to meet the first depression and began to create a half circle against the line that was already there.

Paige's eyes grew wider as she watched the wall hollow in and change the color of blood. The sound of an object being dragged against the walls of the manor was so loud they covered their ears. Leo and Piper walked closer to the markings on the wall.

A puzzled Paige read the letters aloud "P. E. B. E. E.?"

"Great she's writing to us in acronyms from the other side." Paige said sarcastically."

Piper stared at the wall for a bit and then realized what she was looking at. "Not P. E. B. E. E" she said excitedly "…but Pebee or rather Phoebe." She turned to Paige and Leo "That's how Phoebe spelled her name when she first started writing. She knew it started with a P but she didn't get the H and the O until later."

Leo smiled "I wonder what she used to make these markings?" They all looked around the room.

"What about this heart shaped box? It's blood red and heavy enough to make a dent like that" Paige picked up the jewelry box and pointed to the wall. She dragged the box over the markings Phoebe had made. As Paige moved the box around making motion for Piper to take a look; Phoebe's hand moved in the same direction. Shocked, she dropped the box and watched it break open. As Paige retraced the lines on the wall the box broke in her hand. She held it up to take a look and the crimson red paint had been scratched one the underside area.

Somewhat taken by surprise Piper said "That jewelry box belonged to Prue. When Dad gave Prue her first piece of jewelry Mom told her she had to keep it close to her heart. As a gift she gave Prue a heart shaped jewelry box." Piper had to jog her memory for a moment but she realized the last time she saw that box was when Prue was alive. "Where did that come from?" she asked "After the funeral we moved most of the things that belonged to Prue into storage".

Leo took a breath and said "Maybe the jewelry box is where Phoebe is".


	8. Chapter 8

February 15, 2008

Thank you for your interest in my story and please accept my apologies for the delay in both my response and writing an ending to Journey Of An Empath. Unfortunately, at the end of October 2007, I was involved a car accident. It is only now that I am at a point physically and emotionally where I can concentrate on creating, writing and doing the things that I love.

The answer is yes, I will finish the story and again thank you for your interest. --Peppy


End file.
